


Profit, Stargates and Prophets

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Technology, Andrew's an Ancient, Andrew's been raised Ferengi, F/M, Ferengi, Just a random thought I had, M/M, The Prophets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: In Atlantis Andrew found an Ancient device it did things to him and now thanks to the Powers and Q Andrew is now in the Star Trek universe





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either BtVS, Stargate: Atlantis or Star Trek DS9.

 

Note: The Star Trek series DOES NOT exist in the BtVS/Stargate universe.

 

 

Q smirked as he saw a member of the Powers That Be hold the boy to him, the Power said, “Q, please help us?”

 

Q smiled and said, “I would but what about you dear sir, why me?” 

 

“The other Powers have agreed; Andrew Wells cannot stay here, there was a fight over him already and the government tried to take him,” the Power said, “Ever since the device zapped him.”

 

“The device transformed him into a pure Alteran?” Q said, “An Ancient complete with knowledge of said race and their allies.”

 

The Power said, “The Government made threats, Xander made threats, hell they all made threats over Andrew.”

 

Q smiled and said, “Really?” 

 

“It’s not funny,” the Power said, “Andrew has friends and they were all ready to kill for him and he was nearly taken by the Goa’uld. Have you ever seen Xander Harris angry? It is not a pretty image.” 

 

“And now,” Q said, “The battle is gearing up again and you want him gone?”

 

“The Ancients insisted on it actually,” the Power said, “And we agreed so we went back to the day that Andrew had killed Jonathan, altered time and now things are different.” 

 

Q frowned and said, “And now we have one boy who no longer belongs at home.”

 

“Take him Q,” the Power said, “Find him a family, someone to care for him.” 

 

Q smirked and said, “You can come with me and help me find a family for him.” 

 

It nodded and Q teleported him to his most favourite universe and said, “Now let’s look at the races, what do you want to raise him? Klingons, Cardassians, Romulans, Ferengi and, of course, humans.” 

 

The Power frowned and said, “Preferably not a race that has committed genocide.” 

 

“Well that leaves out the Cardassians and quite possibly the Romulans,” Q said, “How about the Ferengi?” 

 

“They would take a human child in?” The Power asked, “And you would trust them with the knowledge?” 

 

“Heh,” Q said, “They’ve never committed any true atrocities. Hell, I think they’d rather go to a bargaining table than go to war.”

 

“No,” the Power said, “The knowledge would be misused.” 

 

Q suddenly smirked and said, “It’s my choice and I’m going to choose the Ferengi. Hell, I already have an idea of who to raise him. Trust me, they’re good people.” 

 

As Q snapped his finger the Power said, “Maybe this will work.”

 

On Ferenginar, Ishka sat at the dinner table talking to Keldar when she heard something crash into their backyard.

 

Quark and Rom ran out into the rain to see what crashed. 

 

Keldar frowned and said, “What is it?” 

 

“Father,” Quark said, “It’s an escape pod and there is something ugly in there.” 

 

Ishka frowned, she walked out and opened the pod and saw a small pink creature with a shock of yellow hair and bright blue eyes, it raised its chubby legs and arms to her. 

 

“It’s a baby,” she said as she picked it up, “Male.” 

 

“A baby what?” Keldar asked, “Oh, it’s a Hew-Mon. They are ugly, aren’t they?” 

 

The baby cried and she said, “Oh, he’s hungry, I think we still have some powdered formula from when Rom was little.”

 

“Moogie,” Quark said, “Umm, is he going to be a pet?” 

 

“No,” she said, “He will be your brother. Keldar, make the arrangements,” and she walked off. 

 

Keldar smiled softly and said, “Boys, I think she’ll get bored with him in a year or two.” 

 

Twenty years later. 

 

Andrew sighed as his mother packed his things and she said, “Okay, there we go: tube grubs and snail steaks. You never had Hew-Mon food before so you might get sick so you should build up your tolerance to their food slowly. You have to take care of Rom.” 

 

As Andrew left he waved at his cousin who smirked and said, “So, you’re finally leaving, huh?”

 

“Yes, cousin Stol,” Andrew said smiling, “So, umm, here’s Moogie’s tube grubs.” 

 

Stol grinned and said, “Thanks, now you make sure those two idiots don’t rope you in one of their schemes.”

 

“Quark isn’t an idiot,” Andrew said, “He’s a, well…” 

 

“Ferengi?” Stol said, ”He made sure I took the blame but you make sure they don’t put you in debt.” 

 

Andrew nodded and said let’s get going cousin 

 

As they beamed over to the old ship Andrew helped Stol build after he got out of prison, it was an old-style ship but thanks to their combined skill it could be as good as any vessel out there right now. 

 

Andrew looked down at Ferenginar and sighed, he hadn’t had an easy life there but he had earned his Latinum and he earned it hard.

 

Stol sighed and said, “You know my collectable store is making profit, you might make some profit there if you work for me.”

 

Andrew made a face and said, “Sorry but I know my Rules of Acquisition you know.”

 

Meanwhile Quark rubbed his head and said, “I can’t believe our brother is coming here.” 

 

Rom smiled and said, “He’s a good Ferengi.” 

 

Quark rolled his eyes and said, “Let’s get his quarters ready because he’s not sleeping in my quarters.” 

 

Rom smiled and said, “At least he’s not like Uncle Tunka.” 

 

“Don’t talk about Tunka or his hew-mon husband, Steven,” Quark said shuddering, “I mean we had to see the wedding video, at least Andrew isn’t attracted to Ferengi males.” 

 

Rom nodded and said, “Nog, your Uncle is coming to live here, you can help us prepare his quarters.”

 

TBC

 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

 

Andrew walked out and smiled, it felt good to be in space and off Ferenginar for once and he waved off Stol who was chewing on a snail steak, as he picked up his stuff and left he looked at the guitar he had replicated some time ago, Moogie loved his music but it was just another thing he liked to do. 

 

As he walked off a man with an odd face and ears walked over and said, “So you came off Quark’s cousin’s ship? Can I ask what a human is doing with Quark’s cousin?” 

 

“I’m Quark’s brother,” Andrew said with a smile. 

 

“His brother!!?” the man said in shock, “I mean, you’re human.” 

 

“Go and get him,” Andrew said, “He’ll verify my story.” 

 

Twenty minutes later Andrew was sitting in Quark’s bar and Quark was explaining to five people that Andrew was his adopted Hew-Mon brother. 

 

A Trill female sat next to him and said, “So, raised by Ferengi? What was that like?” 

 

Andrew smiled and said, “We were a family even though Quark tried to sell me five times.” 

 

Quark laughed a bit and said, “It was out of love dear brother.” 

 

A tall, dark man smiled said, “Why didn’t you take him to the Federation?” 

 

“Eh,” Rom said, “We thought we’d be a good family, we loved him and we raised him well.” 

 

Andrew smiled and said, “The escape pod had my name in it, it was Andrew Wells.”

 

“Where’d the pod come from Andrew? the female asked, “Was there a ship nearby?” 

 

Andrew just shrugged and said, “Not sure and I really don’t care either.” 

 

As Andrew looked at the people he regarded with amusement, Quark had told him about them: the dark-skinned man was Ben Sisko and the Trill female was Jadzia, she seemed fun. 

 

Jadzia suddenly noticed that Andrew was openly staring at Julian and she said, “Oh, you like, umm…?” 

 

“Yes I do,” Andrew said with a smile, “Wow, he’s a very pretty man.” 

 

Jadzia giggled and said, “So, umm, yeah, I didn’t guess that there’d be much opportunity for such relationships on Ferenginar.”

 

“It’s rare,” Andrew said, “Ask Quark about our uncle Tunka and see his face.” 

 

Jadzia smiled and said, “Uncle Tunka?” 

 

“Oh, father loved him a lot but uncle Tunka wasn’t much for, umm, social conventions, he married a human male named Steven who is a nice man, kind and gentle and he loves our uncle a lot,” Andrew smiled, “Oh yeah, Steven and uncle Tunka are scientists for the Daystrom institute.” 

 

She smiled and said, “Hmm, wonder how that fairytale began?” 

 

Andrew shrugged and said, “Who knows, mom always thought I should’ve been allowed to stay with them but I might visit them soon. She said that I was the smartest of the sons, Quark the most business savvy and Rom the glue that holds us together.”

 

She smiled and said, “Well Andrew I think you and I are going to get along fine. So, what kind of studies do you do?”

 

Andrew looked at a Klingon who was getting a bit angry about the quality of bloodwine being served so he picked up a perfectly smooth sphere and tossed it to the Klingon, who stared in shock as the sphere exploded into blue goo and he found out that his feet was stuck to the floor.

 

“Wow,” she said, “The glue is actually stopping him,” and she ran over and made sure the Klingon wouldn’t be too angry 

 

She looked at the glue and noticed that it was glowing slightly, seemingly holding the Klingon in place. Andrew walked over and poured a shimmering liquid over the glue which caused it to fade and crack off. 

 

The Klingon started to laugh and said I’ll pay the Ferengi even if the bloodwine is not the best 

 

Andrew smiled and said, “Hyper-glue bombs, patent pending. I get five slips of latinium every time someone uses it or says the name.”

 

Jadzia smiled and said, “It’s very sticky.” 

 

Quark walked over and said, “Dax, as the Hew-mons say: you’re barking up the wrong tree, my brother isn’t interested in females.”

 

“Like your uncle Tunka?” Jadzia said teasingly, “Andrew told me all about him.” 

 

“Ummm, yeah,” Quark said, “He is unique.” 

 

“Not unique,” Andrew said, “Rule 113.” 

 

“Yes, there is that,” Quark said smiling oddly, “Now brother I saw the glue bomb, now you can clean it up.”

 

Andrew gestured and the glue faded into dust, Quark sighed and said, “Remember brother, you need to find a job.”

 

Jadzia smiled and said, “Andrew, I want you to visit me tomorrow, okay?” 

 

Andrew nodded and Jadzia smiled as she left, she was approached by Rom and she said, “Hello Rom” 

 

Rom smiled and said, “Please be his friend, Moogie sent him here because he is far too intelligent to simply want profit, he could go far.” 

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, “Did he do well at school?” 

 

“Yes,” Rom said, “Very well. He, umm, impressed the teachers so much that my father never had to bribe them to give him good grades, he even corrected them from time to time.” 

 

Jadzia smiled and said, “You make sure he gets to my quarters tomorrow.” 

 

After a while Andrew sat back and looked over Quark’s bar, his brother had done very well for himself here, he looked at his guitar and a tune came unbidden to his mind and he smiled slightly, he thought that since most of the stores were closed he’d look later, he figured he should go to the quarters that he had been granted.”

 

The quarters were more than he had expected and he suspected that Moogie coerced Quark in giving him decent quarters. Andrew put his stuff down and he sighed, he couldn’t sleep so he took out his guitar and he started to sing the song that sang in his mind. 

 

Next morning Andrew woke up and he sighed as someone was knocking on his door, he opened the door and saw a small human girl. 

 

She smiled and said, “You sing pretty.” 

 

Andrew frowned and said, “Where do you come from?” 

 

She pointed down the corridor and as Andrew picked her up he heard someone yell, “Molly?” 

 

“Molly!!?” the feminine voice said in increasing tones that sounded worried now. 

 

Andrew yelled, “Umm, she’s here!” 

 

A woman looking a lot like the girl walked over and said, “Molly, were you bothering this young man?”

 

Andrew shook his head and said, “Not really she came over to compliment me on my singing.” 

 

She smiled and said, “You’re the one? I’m sorry, you have a beautiful voice Mr.?”

 

“Andrew, I’m Quark’s human brother.” 

 

“Oh?” she said, “I heard Miles talk about you, he doesn’t like the fact you were raised by Ferengi but he thought that it’s better than Cardassians.” 

 

Andrew laughed and the little girl said, “Can you sing again?” 

 

“Oh,” the woman said, “I’m Keiko and that’s my daughter, Molly.” 

 

Andrew smiled and said, “Hello Molly. Maybe later, huh?” 

 

“You sing pretty,” she said, “I like it.” 

 

“I got to admit, she went to sleep after your song. So, are you going to the Gratitude Festival?” Keiko asked, “It’s a big thing but you might not know of it.” 

 

Andrew frowned and said, “Festival huh? What kind of festival?”

 

“It’s next week,” she said, “It’s a big thing and you might make non-Ferengi friends.” 

 

Andrew nodded and said, “Alright, sounds fun.”

 

Before she could say anything, Andrew heard Rom’s voice call out, “Brother!! Dax wants to meet you for something.

 

Andrew smiled and said, “Umm, okay.”

 

As they walked off Andrew smiled as Rom explained about Nog’s wish to join Starfleet, Rom was so proud of him.

 

Jadzia smiled as they walked into her quarters and she showed him several PADDs, Andrew picked one up and he said, “Starfleet Academy tests?” 

 

Rom looked at Jadzia wide eyed and said, “My brother?”

 

Andrew frowned and said, “Let me see them.” 

 

Several minutes later Andrew began to work on the forms, he nodded and said, “Hmmm?” He began to work on the answers.

 

Jadzia watched Andrew grow focused and Rom smiled and said, “My brother is smart.”

 

A few hours later Andrew tossed her the PADDs and walked off, Jadzia looked at the forms and sent them to the computer which recorded a near record breaking 99% accuracy, even where they had made mistakes.

 

She smiled and said, “Smart indeed.” 

 

A week later at Quark’s bar Andrew was watching the Doctor, whom he had found out that his name was Julian Bashir and he had a voice like honey, he guessed that Julian might be straight or not, ‘Pity,’ he thought, ‘The man’s voice would be perfect.’

 

As he watched Julian Andrew suddenly saw Jadzia walk up and she said, “So Andrew, you passed the exams, very interesting.” 

 

Andrew smiled and said, “And that benefits me how? I am not technically a Federation citizen but I do like my nephew going though.”

 

She smiled and said, “Not forcing you but it’s an option, isn’t it?” 

 

Andrew smiled and said, “So you want me to join, hmm?” 

 

“No,” Quark said, “We saved him from Federation propaganda and he is a Ferengi.” 

 

Andrew smiled and said, “True but Nog plans on joining, perhaps I should as well just to keep an eye on him.”

 

Quark shook his head and said, “Andrew, brother, please don’t leave for Starfleet, it would break Moogie’s heart.”

 

Andrew smiled and said, “Don’t worry brother, I had no intention of joining.”

 

TBC

 

Please rate and review.


End file.
